1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems, and processes useful as electrical connectors, and more specifically to electrical connectors useful in mass interconnect systems.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Complex electronic systems, such as those found in computers, cars and airplanes, etc., undergo rigorous testing. During design, development, production, and maintenance, engineers must test both critical performance characteristics and the over-all functioning of such devices. Interface test connectors and adapters are used to join complex systems with test equipment at a common interface.
Output from both a unit under test and test equipment comes from pinned, or male, interfaces. Thus, a connector for mating male interfaces is needed. Further, multiple devices may require either a single pin or multiple pin connection. Multiple pin inputs may come from a structured connector, such as a ribbon cable, where pins are mounted on a plate resting on the interface. This type of input connector structure helps provide stability. However, single pin connections have no outside structure and are susceptible to being wiggled or moved from the weight of the wire or from contact by someone working at the interface. Pin movement can interrupt signal transmission and ruin testing. Thus, a connector for a complex system must provide a high fidelity contact between pins regardless of other connector structures and resulting stability.
Known electrical connectors are now described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,319 to Ju entitled “Electrical Connectors” issued Sep. 7, 1993, (the '319 patent) describes a three row connector having two rows of lateral terminals 12, one row of intermediate terminals 11, and, in one embodiment, female to female contacts 122, 122′. FIG. 1 of the '319 patent illustrates a small-scale connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,332 to Wilson entitled “Intermodule Electrical Coupling” issued Aug. 6, 1991, describes an interface module 10 having sockets 40, 42 for receiving pins 16, 18. Bushings 54, 56 direct pin placement to prevent socket contacts 36 from contacting plated walls 72, which are grounded EMI shields, causing short-circuiting (col. 2, l. 59- col. 3, l. 5).
U.S. Pat. No 5,383,800, to Saka, et al., entitled “Relay Terminal For Use in Branch Connecting Box” issued Jan. 24, 1995 (the '800 patent). FIGS. 1a and 1b of the '880 patent illustrate a relay terminal 12 having two connecting springs 12a, 12b and projections 12h near the upper and lower ends of the relay terminal 12 for guiding and contacting relay pins. The two end projections 12h provide improved stability and simplified manufacturing techniques over tongue relays (col. 4, ll. 30-41).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,881, to Kirby entitled “Variable Insertion Force Contact” Issued Mar. 21, 1989 (the '881 patent) describes a dual female contact having opposed jaws of different widths. The different widths vary the force needed to engage or release pins to and from the jaws. Thus, a board or plug is more easily removed from one side than the other.
Although these devices generally functioned well and provided advantages over prior devices, the devices did not provide users with adequate adaptability, particularly with respect to use in interface for a mass interconnect system.